recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
North Western Pakistani Cuisine
Browse All North Western Pakistani Recipes: North Western Pakistani Appetizers | North Western Pakistani Beverages | North Western Pakistani Soups | North Western Pakistani Salads | North Western Pakistani Vegetarian | North Western Pakistani Meat Dishes | North Western Pakistani Snacks | North Western Pakistani Desserts North Western Pakistan - Cooking and Food Overview of North Western Pakistani Cuisine History Northern Western Cuisines are strongly influence by the rich cultural surroundings of the region. The food blends in the mouth-watering flavors of cooking whose roots can be traced to the cookery styles used in Afghanistan and Iran. Traditionally, northwestern Pakistan is the region of the country, which is a population of hardworking and devoted individuals who value the importance of a good eatery. North Western region is well known for their mughlai and tandoori cuisines. The popular food item, which is served throughout the country, is cooked in a unique and refreshing manner in the northwestern Cuisines. The people in this region do not prefer very spicy foods. Therefore the tandoori cuisines are marinated using less spice and seasonal flavors and salt. The lip smacking North Western tandoori items not only taste great but also are also nutritionally superior to other food offerings in other regions. The cookery is much like what you would expect to find in neighboring countries Afghanistan and Iran. In fact the popular tandoori food serving and the manner of cooking is the same. Especially in Afghanistan where spices are rarely use in abundance in any cooking. Also another similarity in the northwestern Pakistani Cuisine and the surrounding countries is the use of “HALAL MEAT”. In accordance to the religion and the cultural values meat of lamb and white meat is used for cooking whereas the cooking and eating of pork is strictly prohibited. Although the food offering of North western Cuisines are not yet the main stream offering of the of the country but the historically rich tradition and the unique cooking style is gathering many fans of such food offering and not only people of the country enjoy the food but recently the cooking has also attracted tourists from other countries. Identical to the Afghanistan style of food preparation perhaps the most mouth watering and popular offering of northwestern cuisine is Sajji; a dish made of lamb and is stuffed with rice, breads or seasonal vegetables. Also, the people in northwestern Pakistani cuisines make use of the various forms of bread as an essential eatery with every meal. The popular forms of bread include, tandoori, roti and naan. The region also offers different form of teas famously known as “Kaiwa” and “Green Tea”. Whether it’s the simplicity and tenderness of the well-cooked meat or the deliciousness of the traditionally prepared kebabs, one fact remain evident that these food offering makes new fans of such food preparation the moment people taste these appetizing cuisine. Pakistani Food Glossary Finding the ingredients for an North Western Pakistani Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take time to make a list of ingredients and the name they may be found under at the Local Markets. * Check out the Pakistani Food Glossary Preparation Methods for North Western Pakistani Cooking A cuisine a characteristic taste will have a particular method employed in cooking. In NWFP cuisine, there are particular methods that help the cuisine have a particular kind of taste. Preparing meals in NWFP cuisine involves the ‘dum’ cooking. In NWFP cuisine, it isn’t simply the ‘dum’ cooking methods alone that count. The use of spices in the right proportion is also important. In addition to the major process of cooking food in NWFP style, there are also other important processes such as marinating meats in order to produce a delightful taste. This is especially the case with barbecued food that might be cooked in a clay oven of over an open fire. This method of cooking with a tandoor is considered to be as traditional as cooking with a marinating or seasoning process. It is said that a conventional oven cannot produce unleavened bread the way that a tandoor produces it. Fish, red meats, etc may be marinated using curd and spices, as this helps to soften their taste and texture and remove any undesired odors. Marinated and grilled foods are thought to go best with rotis or bread in NWFP cuisine. Special Equipment for North Western Pakistani Cooking In order to cook an NWFP meal in NWFP cuisine, you need to have utensils that help you with the various ingredients you will add to your dish. There are several kinds of equipment used in this cuisine. In NWFP cuisine, you will normally several utensils used. Chefs or people find their use convenient and efficient. In general, there is a range of pots, saucers, pans and bowls used. Also, spoons and knives of different kinds are used. In addition to these, large boiling vessels are required. If you are cooking in a large quantity for a number of people, large vessels are required. A chef who specializes in NWFP cuisine would know exactly which utensil to use for particular cooking processes, and the use of any utensil is not spared. They are all considered to be of great importance in cooking a good meal in NWFP cuisine. NWFP dishes are known to be cooked in large quantities. If you want to make a traditional meal, cook in large handis. You need to mix all your ingredients and cook them slowly. These utensils enable you to cook for a long period. Besides the large handi, you can prepare food that requires marinating, for which you might earthenware. Stainless steel ones are fine too, and they are thought to be hygienic for soaking foods. NWFP cuisine uses different kinds of equipment to prepare dishes. North Western Pakistani Food Traditions and Festivals Following traditions is very important to NWFP people. Their culture that includes the food they consume is also traditionally cooked and consumed, and all their dishes as well as traditional ones. Though the NWFP cuisine may have other influences, all dishes are considered to be very important. Festivals usually are the best times to observe what kinds of foods are available in a cuisine. At times of festivals, the best of foods is usually displayed, and these foods may be presented in traditional fashion as well. In NWFP cuisine, tradition is most important. At festival times, sweet dishes are important and also very common. Other than the sweets, other dishes like crisp parathas and kebabs, make grand eating at festivals. Aside from these traditional dishes, there are main meals are dishes that are cooked in their own juices. These kinds of dishes are prepared in large vessels, and help to cater to large celebrations such as weddings. There are other cuisines that cook in the same fashion, and they may be influenced by other cuisines as well. Some of the dishes cooked at festival times, whether they are meat-based or vegetarian dishes, include the use of the following spices: garlic, paprika, chilli powder, turmeric, , cumin seed, bay leaf, black pepper, red peppercoriander, ginger, cinnamon, cardamom, cloves, saffron, mace, almonds, pistachios, nutmeg, poppyseeds, yogurt and aniseed. Certainly, dishes that use these spices are bound to be delicious, and this is why NWFP cuisine has great tasting meals. People in North Western Pakistani Food * Are you into North Western Pakistani Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:North Western Pakistani Cuisine Category:Pakistani Cuisine